The rapid shift from on-premises applications to a hybrid mix of Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) and on-premises applications has introduced challenges for companies attempting to integrate enterprise applications. Integration platform as a service (iPaaS) can provide a set of cloud-based tools to address these challenges. An iPaaS platform can provide a design time for developers to design, deploy and monitor integration projects. However, these integration projects can be tied to particular runtime engine, and cannot be deployed to a different runtime engine without additional work.